Compromised
by StarblazeForce
Summary: What if a hacker stole all of Starfleet's files...and she was your best friend? Set sometime after the Supernova destroys Romulus. The Federation is at war with the Romulans the whole time after the prologue. TOS characters via G of F. Teen for mild swearing(Bones) and violence.
1. Prologue

"Captain! Romulan Warbird cloaking to starboard!"

"Ugh." Captain Alieth, of the USS Keplar, was NOT having a good day. "Wait, what? Romulans? This far into Federation space?"

"Aye, Captain. Should we raise shields?"

"Keep the alert at yellow, Lieutenant. Try hailing them." Alieth wasn't sure why the Romulans were in Federation space, but they may not have been there for hostile purposes. The destruction of Romulus certainly caused tension between the Star Empire, who thought Spock was at fault, and the Federation, who claimed the situation was beyond their control, but not all the Romulans believed that…..right?

The viewscreen flickers, and a Romulan appears, sneering. "Might as well answer your last request, _Starfleet._ " "What is the meaning of this?" demands Alieth. The Romulan replies, "The Star Empire has declared war on the Federation. Goodbye, Starfleet scum."

Before Alieth could respond, the ship rocked with the impact of a torpedo and Alieth looked at a damage report and saw the hull breach and looked at the status but the shields were up so how did the torpedo get through the shields and a thought flashes through her head as the ship rocked again and the hull breach worsens and oh no…

"Lieutenant! How did they know our shield frequency?!" The only way the torpedo could have gotten through the shields was if it were tuned to the exact frequency the shields operated at. But shield frequency was classified and no starship had the same frequency….

"Captain. They tuned their torpedoes to our frequency!"

Great. As if the day could get any worse..

"Get us out of here, Lieutenant. While we still have warp."

As they sailed away, too damaged and disadvantaged to fight, Alieth wondered, how in the world did they know our frequency….


	2. Chapter 1

Commander Savel Nordri stood at attention as Admiral Idiwar stepped into his office. This was unusual. Idiwar was the head of Starfleet Intelligence, and if he visited someone, it was usually to relay a mission. Indeed, that was the purpose of the visit. "Commander. You have been assigned a very important mission. Yesterday, at 0200 hours, the Starfleet General LCARS system was hacked and all of the files compromised. The main target of the hackers seems to have been shield operating frequencies. Your job is to find out who is behind the attack, and apprehend the guilty parties as soon as possible. I am giving you personal clearance to any tool you require. Best of luck." And with that, the Andorian was out of the room.

Savel thought for a while, and then decided to go to the shipyards. Starfleet's crew compliment right now did not have the brains he required. He knew who he needed. And he would find them elsewhere. For now, he needed a ship. The trip to Aeternus and the Guardian of Forever was a long one, after all.

When he arrived at the shipyards, he looked around at the ships, but few supported his purpose, and the ones that did would take far too long to finish construction. He finally decided on the scrap pile. If Starfleet didn't have a ship for him, he'd have to construct his own.

And after about three months, he was done. The ship was his, through and through. He had even gone to the precaution of buying the parts from Starfleet. Light, versatile, built for stealth, the USS Omega was simply perfect. Now, for the journey to Aeternus, he just needed a crew.

Captain Alieth was stressed. After the meeting with Fleet Admiral Barker, which seemed like it had lasted hours, she finally decided to just take a hot shower and go to sleep, but she just couldn't. It had been such a long day though…

Suddenly, her door chime rang. She glanced at the clock. It was 2300 hours Starfleet Standard Time, why was someone visiting her that late? Curious, she prompted, "Come in." A Vulcan officer walks in, introducing himself as Commander Savel Nordri. His uniform shows that he's a part of Starfleet Intelligence. "Hello, Captain. I need a crew for an expedition to Aeternus. I'm looking for the best, and Barker personally recommended you." Was this a trick? The Vulcan seemed serious enough, but why Aeternus? Wasn't it under quarantine because of the Guardian of Forever? "Why?" she asked. Savel's only response is "It may have something to do with the manner in which you were attacked on the USS Keplar earlier this week." Alieth perked up, he knew about the shield frequency incident, but how? Was it possible that he was behind all this? Anyhow, there was only one way to find out. "Count me in."

They had arrived at Aeternus with some of the best in Starfleet They were, however, lacking an engineer, they intended to get one from Forever. Alieth had recommended one as the "best of the best," and would settle for no other. So, lo and behold, they were now standing in front of what must have been the rustiest shack in Forever. The door opens, and none other than Montgomery Scott, jury-rigging extraordinaire, is standing behind it. He looks surprised, he hardly ever gets visitors, now that he had retired. Savel diplomatically explained the entire situation to him, then they set off to find Spock as well.

After returning to their own time period, after a severe delay(Kirk and Bones had absolutely REFUSED to let Spock and Scotty have an adventure without them), Savel and Spock begin to look for clues, while Scotty checks out the engines of the Omega, and Alieth retires to her quarters to rest. She is surprised to find a transmission on her dataPADD. Opening it, she finds it is from Leia, an old academy friend of hers. They text to each other when Leia mentions the attack. Alieth told her all about it, expecting a good chat over the mysterious circumstances of that fight. Except Leia didn't respond.

Spock bent over the console, trying to read the illogically fine print on the computer software that Commander Savel called "LCARS." He was analysing the digital footprint naturally left by any computer when it explored a database. Or what was left of it. The hacker was obviously very adept at his or her work, because almost all traces of the foreign computer had been erased. Frustration tried to rise in him; he firmly tamped it down, as an illogical emotion.

Montgomery Scott was examining the engines of the Omega with all the enthusiasm of a "true engineer." The craftsmanship of the engines was amazing, especially considering they were clearly made out of spare parts. He'd estimate the ship's capabilities at an impressive Warp Thirty-Six, and shield capacity was about eight times stronger than a typical starship. However, what the ship had in defense was undermined by its poor attack capacity. It only had 6 torp-tubes, was miserably under-equipped torpedo-wise, and the phaser array…..well, let's just say, "It needs JURY-RIGGING!" And he rushed off to jury-rig.

 _Leia was shocked. The Romulans attacked Alieth? She did it all wrong, didn't she…..?_

"Captain. Romulans detected in the quadrant. They are powering weapons." Savel and Alieth were on the Bridge, and things were going relatively smoothly, until now. They had about a quarter hour now at warp eleven until they could get to Aeternus. Savel thought that eleven was their limit, not knowing about the ship's true capabilities. Now, they were about to be tested in battle. "Shields up, red alert." And the klaxons wailed.


	3. Chapter 2

"Savel, you may want to watch out. They somehow got the shield frequencies of every ship in the Fleet." Alieth Omekla knew that information, so she wanted to warn Savel of the danger the Romulans now posed. But Savel was strangely indifferent. "Alieth, I know of the hacking attack. But that was months ago. I have a new ship, even Starfleet Intelligence doesn't know my shield frequency." Upon hearing this, Alieth was greatly relieved. So the fight was fair. The ship rocked, and a damage report feeds in. "Captain, shields have run down to only 99 percent. That was torpedo fire!" Savel smiled. "I designed this ship with high defense, after I found out there were no good phaser array parts. Let's return fire, see what we can do." A brilliant beam of light shines from the front of the ship, striking the Romulan's shields. They glowed, then disappeared into invisibility once again. "Captain, their shields are undamaged. My conjecture is that the Romulans made changes to this Warbird. I'm reading exceptionally high weapons and shield power." Well, this battle would be more than they thought. Savel briefly wondered how Scotty was doing in engineering, and where the HELL Alieth even was.

Meanwhile, things in Engineering were not going so well. Scotty was running around everywhere, trying to find a phase emitter crystal or the warp plasma conduits and all that engineering parlance. Half the engineers didn't know what he was saying, because most of the parts he wanted were 23rd century technology, and was outrageously outdated. He finally found a bar of duranium that wasn't completely derelict, and proceeded to melt it into the shape he needed. Suddenly, the ship rocked, ruining the phase emission guidance tube he was making. "Damn!" Now Scotty had to start over, and, by the sound of things over at Damage Control, they had engaged. Oh, he could really use McCoy right now, not so much for engineering help, but more for spiritual support.

The ship was doing rather well, the way it looked on the Bridge. Savel was commanding the crew smoothly, and the crew was smoothly operating. The Romulans' shields were crippled, and the battle looked won. Those premonitions were right, as the Romulans went to high warp in the general direction of Romulan space. Savel decided against pursuit, hostile actions were the last things he needed now with the Federation and Romulans so close to war. He needed to get to Starbase 47 so Spock and the science teams could use the technology labs there and try to get leads on the attack. The trip was smooth, but when they arrived, they found the Starbase under siege.

Romulan ships surrounded the Starbase. One, clearly commanding the rest, was hanging near the outskirts of the ring of Warbirds, keeping guard. They seemed to not detect the Omega's approach, so Savel recognized a well done job on the stealth part. He ordered a barrage of torpedoes, which, to Omega, was six, due to the lack of torp-tubes. There were two consequences to that, one good, one bad. One, a Romulan warbird's shields were successfully disabled. Unfortunately, their presence was no longer a secret to the Romulans. A couple of Warbirds disengaged the Starbase, and formed the typical formation around Omega. All kept some distance, however. Looks like they heard the news. Alieth arrived on the Bridge, and Savel, relieved, gave her the Captain's chair. He wasn't a captain, so she definitely was more qualified for the job of captaining.

Alieth was about to order an evasive move set, but Savel stopped her when he saw her plan. "Hold on. Don't do that, use Omega Six merging into Beta One-Forty." Alieth looked at him like he was crazy. "That will never work! You can't just merge a defensive pattern with an attack pattern! They're totally different things!" Savel grinned. "It will work. Trust me." "Who's the Captain here?" demanded Alieth. Savel replied with "You are. But who's the tactician?" Alieth muttered, "They're going to call this the Nordri manoeuvre, if we even live through it." She orders the manoeuvre. And it works like a charm.

The Romulans dispersed, confused and in disarray from the dual attack barrage. Alieth sat there, a little dazed and definitely awestruck by the creative manoeuvre combination and the excellent execution by the crew. It was a small job to pick off the remaining Warbirds and free the Starbase. They decided to take some well-earned rest on the Base.

Savel's door chime rang. "Come in." The doors opened, and Alieth walked in. "Commander Nordri. You owe me an explanation. How did you know that manoeuvre back there would work? It's like you know exactly what the Romulans were thinking." Savel looked at the floor. "I'd rather not talk about it. I've had a rough past." But Alieth was intent on getting her imformation. "As the Captain of your ship, I order you to tell me exactly why you knew that manoeuvre would work." Savel sighed. "Well then, I might as well tell you the whole story. Remember that time when the Romulans raided Vulcan? They captured as many Vulcan children as they could to brainwash them into Romulan society. I was one of those Vulcans, but they didn't totally brainwash me; I still knew I was Vulcan, but I was no longer sure who was the logical choice to ally with. All the information was conflicting. They forced me into the Romulan fleet to serve as a spy. Apparently, I'm a really bad spy, because Federation ships detected my pod as soon as I crossed the border. And things kind of led me to joining Starfleet, so now here I am." Alieth was stunned. The Federation actually allowed a Romulan into Starfleet? Well, a Vulcan, but someone who had served in the Romulan fleet? Wow, Starfleet was softer than she thought.

Suddenly, Savel's comm-watch chimed. A transmission from Admiral Idiwar. He put it on hold, and told Alieth, "Get out. I mean please leave. I mean uh, oh, never mind! Just… Starfleet Intelligence stuff." Alieth nodded, and left. Savel picked up the comm. "Commander. Another attack has been attempted. Fortunately, Starfleet Intelligence personnel have been monitoring for this kind of activity. We were able to repel the intruder without any information loss. Even better, they did not have as much time to erase their digital footprint. Savel grinned. "Brilliant. Send me as much as you can, my operatives will be right on it."


	4. Chapter 3

"BEEP. Analysis Complete." The computer had finished its analysis of the trail the hacker had left. But from the computer data, it was no longer clear that it was indeed Romulans who had authorised the attack. In fact, the computer that had left the signature most likely was Federation in origin. Specifically, a Federation PADD had carried out the attack. Fascinating. Spock delved a little deeper…

He stopped abruptly and tapped his combadge, struggling to keep his stoic exterior intact. "Captain, you may want to take a look at this. I have tracked the precise location of the device the hacker used." On the other end, Alieth was shocked. "What? I'll be right there." After Alieth arrived at the computer lab, Spock went over the procedure he used. "The device left a pattern that clearly belongs to a Federation PADD. As you are no doubt aware, each PADD has a unique tracker ID. I can input the ID into this piece of software that Nordri supplied me with, to get an exact bearing on the PADD. And it is currently on the Earth Spacedock." Alieth nodded. "Let's get to the bridge."

When Alieth arrived on the Bridge, the helmsman hardly had time to say "Captain on the Bridge!" before she was ordering maximum warp to Sol System. When they arrived, Alieth immediately assigned an away team of Savel, Spock, McCoy, and a few hapless security officers who were picked rather than volunteered. They then proceeded to beam down. The Starbase seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Spock checked his sensors. "The PADD is on the Mezzanine. Recommend each member of the away team take one of the turbolifts. As we have four crew members and there are four turbolifts, the holes should be bridged. The only way down would be to jump off the edge. As the Mezzanine is 33.5 meters off the ground, I doubt the hacker will jump." Savel nodded his approval. "Make it so."

The team arrived on the Mezzanine, phasers on a wide beam heavy stun setting. Spock used Savel's tracker, calibrated specifically for the ID that had been in the computer signature. He pinpointed the PADD as belonging to a human female, whose rank pips indicated a rank of Lieutenant and had the colours of an Engineering officer. He relayed the information to the away team's tricorders, then closed in. But when the female saw them, cutting off the turbolifts, she calmly stepped over the safety fence and off the edge of the Mezzanine, as if her plan was cut out. Bones yelled, "Dammit, she'll break her legs!' The away team watched her fall, certain that she would break her legs on contact with the lower level and be left for capture. So they couldn't have been more surprised when the green-hued, obviously Romulan transporter beam caught her, and she disappeared milliseconds before impact. Savel could have sworn she had a smug grin on her face. Spock immediately whipped out his tricorder, getting a lock on the transporter signal and the coordinates. He also noticed that she had left the PADD behind. Now he had evidence, as well as another lead to work with. Their material was rapidly accumulating. Savel, who observed all of Spock's actions, now felt a little less downtrodden, though it would have been better and so much simpler if they had captured the hacker. Savel knew what came next. A Romulan transporter meant a Romulan ship, and a Romulan ship in the Sol system, with their hacker on it, meant a chase. He tapped his combadge.

"Transporter room. Beam us up."

…

"So. Any idea about how to detect a cloaked Romulan ship? It's undetectable by our sensors, after all." Alieth asked, to no one in particular and to the entire Bridge in general, with a slight challenging tone. Savel looked at her, wondering how she had not thought of it yet. "The Romulans won't risk going to warp. Their warp signature is easily detected. We have the transport coordinates the Romulans used. Set a course for those coordinates, 138 mark 4. Use a passive ionic phased pulse; maybe that will disrupt the cloak." The Omega cruised over to those coordinates, only to find that it went right up and into Jupiter. "Dammit. They must have used a two-part transport. Transport to some obscure or impossible location, then use a second system to intercept and bring the transportee safely aboard. Have to say, these Romulans are determined. Maybe we can scan for a miniature quantum singularity." The Omega had hardly finished the scan when directed energy struck the shields. "Red alert!" yelled Alieth. A Romulan Dhaelan Warbird decloaked. Of course. A ship built for stealth and firepower. "Return fire! Power to shields!" The Dhaelan, however, did not continue the assault. After taking Omega's shields to a mere 98%, they turned tail and warped away. Savel sighed. "They're headed to the Neutral Zone! Set course to pursue!" The Omega and the warbird raced along. However, Omega was slightly faster, and gained ever so slowly, finally pulling even just half a parsec from the Neutral Zone and firing weapons. The Dhaelan whipped around, firing back, as a Romulan D'Deridex decloaked behind it. Alieth ordered evasive maneouvres, and the two ships moved in a deadly dance. The D'Deridex at some point must have called in reinforcements, since more Romulan ships were headed to the Zone, but so were Starfleet ships, presumably with their frequencies scrambled. An impressive stalemate then took hold; each side held position, waiting for the other to make a move. The tension in the atmosphere was almost tangible, as if at any moment it would turn solid and form a wall between the two fleets. Finally, a T'Varo Light Warbird near the edge of the pack decided, foolishly, to fire. The Starfleet ships fired back, alarming the other warbirds, and the situation soon escalated into a full-scale firefight.


	5. Chapter 4

While the chaos of the battle raged, the Dhelan warbird inconspicuously tried to break formation and go to warp. Unfortunately, the Omega already had a sensor fix on its singularity core, and Alieth saw the move. "They're trying to escape. Don't let them get away!" The Omega took off in pursuit of the Dhelan in the direction of Romulan space, trying to catch up. "They're not headed to Romulus. Their current velocity puts them on a track to some moon." When the Dhelan entered the system where the moon was, the Omega stayed on the outskirts. Clever. The system was on the border of the Neutral Zone, with the line running right through the current position of the moon. Well, at least, the Romulans couldn't provoke a war on the grounds that the Omega entered the neutral zone, since technically, the Omega hadn't crossed the line yet.

Spock's computer blipped. "Sir, the Dhelan just transported three of its personnel to a location underneath the surface of the moon. There seems to be a large underground structure at coordinates 28 mark 4." So, a secret base. Interesting. Savel turned from the viewscreen to the bridge, addressing the officers. "McCoy, Spock, with me. Koulor, Kirk, Scotty, go with Alieth. We'll divide and conquer." Each away team took some hapless redshirts with them and beamed down, just outside the forcefield that surrounded the entire structure. The teams split up, and delved into the labyrinth.

Alieth's team took the east entrance, marked in rather large Romulan letters, 'AESTRI.' They must be very confident that they wouldn't be discovered. But now their base was exposed. Koulor made short work of the door lock, (by forcing his way in, with Klingon strength) and armed with the rough map of what the sensors could discern, the team crept inside. They hardly had advanced one corridor before they heard an armed Romulan patrol surveying the area. But they had the element of surprise, springing out and quickly subduing the Romulans. Not one even had the chance to sound the alarm, and Alieth's team headed deeper into the complex, to what looked like the control center.

….. …..

Savel's team, however, was not so lucky. The team quickly found themselves on the wrong end of an ambush. A firefight broke out, with the combatants sheltering themselves wherever they could. Then Bones suddenly had an idea. He whispered something to Savel and Spock. Savel chuckled, while Spock quirked an eyebrow and was about to tear apart Bones's logic, when he yelled "JUST DO IT, YOU HOBGOBLIN!" So Spock settled with muttering "Illogical!" under his breath and playing his role. It would have to do for now.

Spock and Savel set their phasers to automatic random spread, put on gas masks, and awaited their cue. Bones yelled, "COVERING FIRE!" as Spock and Savel jumped out and fired in the general direction of the Romulans, who returned a few shots before they promptly took cover. They didn't notice the mysterious canister Bones tossed over until it was too late. The leader picked up the canister, struggling to read the Federation Standard text. When he deciphered it, a look of horror passed over his face. It read, "NEUROZINE GAS" in large letters. Then, without warning, it started to blast white mist everywhere. The Romulans looked at each other, shocked and horrified, before passing out and falling to the ground with a THUNK.

Bones cheered and Spock quirked an eyebrow again, before pulling out the map and advancing to a room that looked like a control center. They had gone a few corridors when Spock got the feeling that something was off. They had advanced another corridor and Spock had nerve-pinched a Romulan guard that was daydreaming on the job when Spock realised just what was wrong. He glanced around to verify, and saw that he was correct, but for once in his life, he had hoped he was wrong. Bones caught the shift in mood, and looked over. "Spock, what's wrong?" he asked. Spock hesitated, ever so slightly, before replying.

"Commander Nordri is no longer with us."

….. …..

Alieth's team was making steady progress. Scotty had salvaged equipment from the Romulans they defeated and had jury-rigged an ingenious device. It generated a force field in a confined circle of radius about one meter, and was perfect as a cover shield. Alieth's team mowed down the Romulans, barely taking any hits, as they made their way to the control room. On their way there, they encountered a room that looked like a holding cell of sorts. Inside was an unconscious human female in Engineering yellow, slumped against the wall. Alieth nodded towards Scotty, who quickly hacked the console and signalled the Omega for transport. It was clear that she was not their hacker, though, since her rank pips indicated Lieutenant Commander and not Lieutenant. Scotty did a quick metallurgical analysis and verified the pips as genuine. And the hacker was in cahoots with the Romulans, so they wouldn't have her in a holding cell. When the Omega acknowledged the transport, Alieth's team pressed on.

….. …..

Spock and McCoy had frantically backtracked to the site of the firefight, and found a dire sight. On the floor was characteristic green blood. Spock was uninjured. More alarming was the absence of the unconscious Romulans. The canister of neurozine was lying near the wall. As Bones picked it up, looking for clues, a sheet of paper fluttered to the ground. Paper. So primitive. Why was it there? Spock picked it up and read it aloud. What it said chilled both of them to the bones.

….. …..

 _Well, well, well. Look who decided to come home._


	6. Chapter 5

_Bright light._

 _Much too bright._

 _Voices. Not Romulan._

 _Where am I?_

Lt. Cmdr. Adal groaned as she forced herself awake. An EMH standing nearby took notice and walked over. "Ah, so you're finally awake! About time." Adal shook her head and pinched her arm. Was this a dream? She was in a Starfleet sickbay. With Starfleet crew. The last thing she remembered was that Romulan shining bright lights in her face and yelling something at her. The EMH placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "You're on the Omega. It's not a dream. What's your name?" Adal groaned. "Adal Schügen…" The EMH nodded approvingly, muttering to himself as he searched the records. "Good, good, so that would be Lieutenant Commander…"

….. …..

Alieth glanced at the map. The sensor readings became more and more unclear as they approached the center of the structure, and something in the center of the large room was generating the interference. The gravity also started acting erratic. Presumably the structure ran all the way through the moon. Since hollow areas inside planetoids had the equivalent of no gravity if they were centered, the structure probably used artificial gravity near the edges, and the artificial gravity near the center, of course, would change directions depending on what corridor they were in. What was curious, though, was that the corridors started looking decidedly less Romulan as they progressed. Scotty confirmed this, verifying that the construction was not originally Romulan. The corridors were made from a strange metal, with a dark purple hue. But what was important was capturing the hacker. Alieth's team took down a few more Romulan teams before arriving at the circular room. Koulor set up the cover shield, Scotty hacked the door, and they entered, only for their breath to be taken away. In the center of the room was a huge circular structure with cryptic symbols. Romulans were analysing it and playing with various consoles strewn across the room. This room had no Romulan technology in it. It was completely alien. A Romulan noticed them and sounded the alarm, and Alieth was preparing for another firefight, when she saw Savel.

….. …..

Bones was following a trail of green blood. Tricorder scans had confirmed it as Savel's. He had probably been hit by a disruptor during the neurozine throw. The trail was leading on a path that was getting closer and closer to the control center. The lack of Romulan patrols, however, was suspicious, to say the least. Spock observed the alien components of the corridors, and attempted a tricorder scan, but some sort of interference field was emanating from the center room. Fascinating. Whatever was in there didn't want to be discovered. They arrived at a door, and Spock easily broke in. They immediately dove for cover, as a firefight was going on. Then they realised that they were being completely ignored. The Romulans were completely focused on a group of Starfleet officers behind a cover shield on the other side of the room. They had come in through another door. The refractive index of the shield marred the team's view, so they couldn't tell who was behind the cover shield; they only saw a vague outline. Spock saw Savel, leaning against a nearby wall and bleeding from a disruptor wound. He informed Bones, who nodded and took out a medkit. He crept over while Spock kept watch, but no Romulans took notice. Bones suddenly lunged on Savel, pulling him to the floor and hissing "SHUT UP" at Savel's attempted yell, and proceeded to scan Savel's lifesigns. He pulled out a few hypos and injected them into Savel before spreading some cream over the disruptor wound and regenerating it with a dermal regenerator. Spock looked over and noted that most of the Romulans were down. The cover shield, however, had finally given in and collapsed. Scotty was desperately trying to get it working again, and the rest had taken cover. The last Romulan was crouching by a console, but the hacker was nowhere to be seen. The Romulan smirked, then said to no one in particular, "You're too late. We've figured out how to use this superweapon." She pressed a button on the console, and the circular object began to glow. Suddenly, the center filled with light. A humanoid female, all features covered by purple-hued armor, emerged from the circular structure. It was a gateway, Spock realised, not a superweapon like the Romulans believed. The alien's armor was the same material as the corridor walls and the consoles. Obviously, that alien's species owned the moon. The female raised her hand, and everyone gave her their attention. She snapped her fingers. And all went white.


End file.
